The Raid on Fort John
The Raid on Fort John is the 25th episode of Season 4. It follows The Big Four and their many allies as they attack Minas Minecraft with the intent of destroying Little King John. Summary The episode starts with The Big Four, David Bowie, Paul Blart, Top Kek, Oro, Ratboy Genius, Motu, Patlu and George Washington, as well as the other Keks, some Mormons, the Fairytale Creatures and what is left of the CIA and the Revolutionary Army, all stood at the gates to Minas Minecraft. After Cory gives an inspiring speech, the plan is set into action. Shrek destroys the main gate, then the Mormons split up and begin to try to sell their book at every building in the kingdom as a distraction, while the Keks, Motu and Patlu take on the exterior guards. The guards on the castle balconies are taken out by CIA snipers. Barry, Johnny and the Fairytale Creatures sneak in through the main cargo entrance. They take out some guards and break into the engine room and the castle's main nuclear reactor. Now that most of the guards are either unconscious or distracted, everyone else storms the Castle gates, with Shrek, Cory, Blart and Bowie taking charge. Inside, they find Kratos, who seems to overpower them for the time being. Meanwhile, in the reactor, Barry and his team encounter a partially damaged Ultron. After brief battle, Barry charges up his stinger and uses it to short-circuit the robot. As the group continue through the engine room, the camera stays on Ultron, who still has one glowing eye. We cut back to Shrek's team, who have nearly bean defeated. Suddenly, Kratos collapses. It's revealed it was actually Barry stinging him, who's team have escaped into the main hall through the vents. However, everyone in the town has been killed, with the exception of Motu, Patlu and Top Kek, who have been captured for interrogation. Back in the castle. The large group decide that only the Big Four should go on, but not before David Bowie gives each of them intergalactic strength and agility. The Big Four leave as everyone else turns to go home, but they soon all get captured and are thrown into the dungeon. Meanwhile, the four continue running through the halls of Little King John's castle. Just before they can get to the Throne Room, they find their final challenge before they face of against the mad king: Darth Maul. He fights the Big Four and they manage to fend him off, but not after a tough a fight. Once Maul has been defeated, the Four approach the Throne Room doors. The episode then ends, to be continued in The Lion, the Rat, and the Stiltskin. Trivia * If you look closley in the shot of the CIA Snipers, one in the background is subdued by an unseen figure. It is speculated that this is Robbie Rotten. * Gaston makes his episodic appearance as a citizen of Minas Minecraft. * Throughout the episode, members of the Supreme 4 can be seen sneaking around the kingdom. Most Notably, Ugly Ant Thing can be seen climbing around the Reactor, Hydrocephalia Guy's silhouette can be seen amongst the intial crowd in the gate. This is most likely foreshadowing for their appearance in the next episode. * In Canada and the UK, all of the blood and injuries in the episode were censored. However, Johnny's scar from his fight with Ultron can still be seen on his face in Season 5 and onwards. * There are hints during the three major battles in this episode that clue us in to the three main adverseries our heroes face off against in. The cut Ultron gives Johnny is in the same place as Scar's, Rumpelstiltskin's "Angry" wig can be seen in a glass case on a wall during the fight with Kratos and Darth Maul is wearing the same cloak that Little King John wore during Season 1.